


Giving A Secret Away Gets a Demon To Stay

by AriesDanger24



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Badass Flug, Black Hat definitely a villain, Falling In Love, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Secrets, Strongish Flug, Try to make characters realistic, Villainous - Freeform, realistic Black Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: (Paperhat) Flug is having a normal night when his routine is interrupted by Black Hat asking about humans, it then happens again and secretly Black hat has been hearing some rumors about Flug that have him wondering about the man and made him realize he doesn't know much which has him curious and that curiosity leads to a big discovery that changes things. (Yaoi!)





	Giving A Secret Away Gets a Demon To Stay

Aryes: Hello guys! I have decided to make a Paperhat fanfic, and I like making realistic sounding characters so I do hope you like the story I plan to weave! Someone on the Villainous Amino app made some Villainous Ghost Hunters and I plan to make a fanfic on them later! BUT! I have worked on this for a while and yes it is a bit long, but I hope you will enjoy it all the same, please let me know what you think~ :) Also My dear French artist out there! Hope you feel better reading thisssss~! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Villainous!

WARNING: MALE X MALE (YAOI) PAPERHATTTTT, CURSING, PAIN, MENTIONS OF DRINKING, ETC..

You have been warned so please enjoy~

~Aryes

Chapter 1 - Nightly Quests and Secrets Kept

There it was, the rumble of the pipes above him as they did when someone used the bathroom in the Black Hat mansion. It was comforting as Flug worked in the dark, to remind him someone was there. That he wasn't just by himself as his mind seemed to envision all the time with the quiet. The darkness that let time fly by if he didn't hear a noise from above him to remind him that people were still moving and that time was still going without him. No one came down to his lab, at least during the night, because everyone at the Black Hat corporation had a routine for the night.

Flug worked quietly till an ungodly hour of the morning before he finally falls asleep, Dementia often went online to look at social media till midnight (like a teenage girl she was I guess, even now he still had no idea what her mental age was), and 505 played games (which shouldn't be possible with his paws, but….he actually was pretty good). They all had routines…..except Black Hat whose routine changed often, sometimes he was like a mother of the house, gathering Bear and Dementia for sleep (Flug could hear it all the way down here).

The man of the house would sometimes be so quiet that he might as well be a ghost and sometimes he was in between being lazy and staying and making Bear and Dementia do things for him, but never once had he come down the staircase into Flug's lab at night. Flug couldn't remember a single time it had happened in his few years working, but he had guessed it up to being Black Hat actually being kind enough to let him work. Flug was fine with this, because his stress always hit him at night and he found himself to be a bit more on the edgy side...which sounded dumb but it really was true.

When he listened to music when he worked, he would dance to music, he would look up all sorts of things online that interested him that were unwork related, and sometimes….he would mock Black hat screaming from above. He knew that it was a bad idea,, but Black hat had made this lab sound proof (to not disturb his rest) so the hatted male felt fine doing so...it never made him less scared doing it though. So when he heard the the familiar sounds of expensive shoes on concrete, his heart rate jumped explosively in his chest like a child trying to pretend to sleep as a parent walks in….except Flug continues to work.

He was lucky he had already been working but that didn't make this any less terrifying! What was Black Hat doing here? The scientist feared the man would sneak up on him or something, but he opened the door and said, "Flug!" Flug jumped and turned to see the man all in Black as he often wore in daytime, it seemed the night was no exception. Despite it being so sudden, Flug's groggy body seemed to be physically incapable of reacting faster, his stance pausing before straightening up, his hands clenching the ledge of his work table in panic...Was he in trouble!?

"Yes Black Hat sir!" the scientist answered quickly, and the dark being looked at him with a sigh and said lowly, "I have a question that has occurred to me that only you can answer as a human. Why do you humans come in different shades?" The scientist was baffled slightly by the unexpected question and paused in an attempt to appropriate the question, "Do you mean the color...of our skin...sir?" The dark eyes man stood up straighter and crossed his arms and said, "Whatever that human organ covering your innards are, the color seemed to change from person to person. Why is that?" Flug cleared his throat and began and started to explain with the small knowledge he had on the subject. "Well sir...humans skin is composed up of small cells and from what I know these skin cells have color pigments genetically in them from the DNA and the color you see on them is a combination of the Sun's light waves and the pigmentation of the cells, or something like that…."

Black Hat looked at him for a moment, and he seemed genuinely interested and intent on the subject, " So these skin cells, the cover your human bodies as a weak shield against outside forces." Flug slouched a bit in thought, his hands loosening their uneasy grip on the ledge of the table as he spoke quickly, " and to keep our delicate organs and blood in our bodies as well." Black Hat gave an eagerly wretched smile, "interesting, perhaps I should study more of the human body to learn how to deal with more human super heroes. Or rather how to torture them." Flug paled slightly at the thought of Black hat learning how to torture humans and needing...gulp….a test subject. Flug, vaguely seeing the Villainous man smile widen, thought that the man might have been messing with him….hopefully. "Well then Flug, keep working! I want that soul extractor done by tomorrow!" Black hat said with a careful low tone and Flug doubted himself once more or rather amended his statement….His boss definitely would use something torturing on him….oh god he was gonna die!

Flug nervously nodded and said, "absolutely sir, it will be done!" and as his boss ascended the grey stairs he heard the muttering of the boss as he went back up the stairs, Flug quickly returning to his work with no words, because the night was young and he felt his adrenaline was back after seeing Black Hat appear, his fear of failing was unacceptable! Because if he did, there would definitely be no doubt that he would be a new human test subject for torture and at the hand of Black Hat, he had a feeling death wouldn't be the end. 'I have nothing to live for really though do I? Why do I still want to keep living like this?' He had no clue, he was a scientist, not a psychologist...he needed to focus right now anyway. He gave a shiver at the pure massacre Black Hat might bring when he is forced to make human torturing weapons. He forged forward into the night, his hands tinkering with metal till day came and sleep overtook him then released him just in time to show off his soul extractor that day.

The next night though….routine changed again, maybe it was because Black Hat disrupted it the night before, but above him he heard very little sound. He checked the time, but it was close to dinner time for him (which was like 2 hours before midnight), so Flug felt a painful hunger control him and made macaroni and cheese. He was lucky enough to know how to cook in the closed off kitchen in the corner (he had bought the ovens himself and upgraded them). He was ready to eat the delicious looking noodles and the smell alone made him salivate, but as he started in on eating it on his chair in his lab he heard a familiar clacking sound. He jolted and sucked in a hard breath, the sound was definitely Black Hats dress shoes coming down his stairs! Black Hat had told him never to eat in front of him, a standard he set for Flug since he hated seeing the fact that he was human maybe? Flug honestly thought that the one time he saw Flug eating messily under his bag was nasty to him.

Flug didn't know why, so Flug stood up quickly to the fridge and put his plate in haphazardly and ran to his seat. Black Hat entered a moment sooner than anticipated, and saw Flug had run to his seat, the demonic being smelling the fragrant air and scowling at the stench, but he didn't say anything as he watched the scientist panic. He loved to watch Flug panic it was his favorite pastime, but black hat was a bit concerned with Flug's behavior.

"Flug, what are you doing running at this time of night?" the demon asked and Flug shuddered slightly at the exasperated tone. The hatted male sat straight and quivered a little as he said, " um well sir…..I was… just…." Flug put his hands on his head knowing there was no point in lying, because Black Hat wouldn't punish him for eating, would he? "I was eating…or was about to..." the scientist admitted and he felt his stomach ache with the thought of food prevalent. "At this time of night? Suspicious…," the black skinned demon said with a cold tone and hunger made Flug a little more daring as he said slowly, "I am human sir, eating is a necessity to survival for us. I just happen to eat later and less than others, NOT THAT IT AFFECTS MY WORK i-i-in the slightest sir, but i eat less."

Flug adjusted his goggles and saw that Black Hat stood tall in a stature that screamed interest in the topic. "Is that so? So could this process be used to torture heroes Flug? This human hunger?" The smaller scientist took a moment to realize Black Hat had not in any way insulted his intelligence or mocked his human habit, instead he was plotting with knowledge that Flug had given him. The scientist felt some hope and happiness, but he felt a vague sense of fear that he would use this knowledge on him (which he would strongly protest against!) A silent scared gulp went down his thought as he stuttered out, "y-yes sir, most or all humans, um….can suffer and die from hunger… normally it takes around 5 days without food and if they only get water."

"What if there was no water then?" asked Black Hat in more curiosity than malice, and Flug answered promptly, "Sir, they would die indefinitely in 3 days, water is the essential ingredient for life, we can get a bit from foods, but water is the most essential next to good tem-" The taller man interrupted with another question, "Why is food and water necessary?" Flug took a moment to explain as simple as possible, "Blood pumping through our human hearts are like a race track racing around distributing nutrients you get from food into different parts of your body continuously, water is what makes the blood move to and from, helps pass nutrients."

This explanation seemed to make sense to Black Hat smile viciously like usual, the growl in his voice back again, the husking growl back, "Oh I see now, this is very very insightful." Flug would agree, but he felt his leg nervously shake against the wheel of his chair as his hunger reeled its ugly head. His mind became a bit of a mess and he wanted desperately for the black skinned demon to be satisfied for the night and depart back to his quarters couldn't stop thinking about food and he had a feeling if Black Hat didn't leave right now, he might snap at him, the man had never interrupted his meals….

"Well, I will have to think about the new information and how I can use it for something truly evil in the future." The demon stood tall and turned to depart and Flug added nervously to Black Hat, well with whatever courage he had left, "o-o-of course sir, but I beg please don't use it...on...um...me….please Black Hat Sir!" The demon gave a quizzical defeated look and responded with, "Of course I wouldn't use it on you, if something happens to you, I will have to be put into the hassle of finding a new scientist and we are much too busy to be doing such things now, you may be a scientist Dr. Flug, but you are sometimes utterly foolish."

Black Hat left the room and Flug bolted to the refrigerator to retrieve his food, warming it in the microwave and taking a break, as he really had nothing but tinkering to do, he could enjoy the night. He sat on the floor and leaned against a bean bag he had on the floor, ready for him to sleep….though he hadn't planned to. The bean bag was hidden behind his lab desk, because it was practical as a makeshift bed compared to his desk and none of his co-workers ever ventured in much farther than the front of the desk. He smiled under his bag and almost giggled as he plopped down happily with his food, he had so many secrets about himself and his lab that Black Hat didn't know about...and if he ever did, Flug knew he would die.

Maybe that's what made his life, despite working for a very evil villain, fun. That he was able to actually hide so much from him, and all seeing boss who was supernaturally evil, it was...dare he say it, a fun game of potential death if his boss ever found out. He had almost been late to their morning meeting because of that bean bag chair he slept in, but even then he kept it for the good sleep he got on it. The day went smoothly and Black Hat issued another order, make a dehydrator, but for humans….which Flug started working on as soon as he could. He kept working down in his lab and found himself stuck in a situation of 'How do I make this?' It seemed it was night again, he thought as he started listening to some music with headphones, hoping to get some ideas. He did get some ideas and wrote them down, but he was poked suddenly and he howled a weird sound and jumped away from the offending object.

He blindly thought it was Dementia pushing his buttons again and he was about to shout until the words he was going to say died when he glanced up at Black Hat looking amused, intrigued and disgusted all at once. The scientist almost started to water at his tear ducts when the man reached out, he yelped when he was pulled by his shirt forward a bit, "Aren't you just acting carefree with your infernal music, but you have the gull to glare at me when I want you to get back to work!" Flug started to shake and he whimpered and said repeatedly, "I am sorry Black Hat you're villainous e-evil, please s-sp-spare my small life! I swear I was working! Music stimulates the human mind and is good f-for creative purposes such as building! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME SIR! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE SPARE ME!" The demon smirked, but it fell in a moment as he said letting go with a sigh, "Like you have anything to offer that i can't command you to do anyway! Since I am here, I am here to a question that just came up, why are some humans bigger and smaller?" The question was pointed at Flug as Black Hat gave him a once over, and internally Flug shuddered, he didn't like people looking at him like that.

Of course he couldn't say anything to his boss about it, because he didn't want to die. He tried to look away, not notice how Black Hat was analyzing him and his body structure, but it was impossible. He felt the eyes moving on skin….just like….when he was younger. He felt himself start to tremble more than usual, but Flug had a feeling Black hat would chalk it up to Flug just being his usual self. He wanted it to stop, like now, and NEVER happen again. Oh no, here came the crawling feeling under his skin, he began to shake, he refused to look at Black Hat. His body jolted, turning back to his lab bench quickly as he exclaimed, "All humans are different sir! Aren't all demons different!?" Black Hat scoffed at the claim behind and responded, "We are different based on genealogy and race, but we are relatively the same mass, unlike humans who seem to be more diverse in mass."

Flug felt Black Hat's eyes still on him, it made the scientist fumble more, his breath became a little shallow. No, he needed to calm down and answer, he will go away soon, or at least stop looking at him….it will be okay. Good he felt himself calming down, it was Black Hat, he wouldn't do anything to him if he acted like he normally did, right? "Food we eat is good for nutrients, but if we get more nutrients than we need we develop fat cells which are cells that serve as storage and cushioning tissue, but serves no bigger purpose though...sir. Other things like height and um-uh lack of height is uh associated with genetics mainly along with facial structures are genetic too."

The paper bag on his head crinkled and he became alarmed as he turned to see the demon retracting a finger, he probably poked his bag. A wicked smile creeped upon the black skin, and he came closer, Flug felt his stomach drop, "So what does this fat look like exactly and can it be used for evil?" He felt goggles drop a little as he felt a little hot, sweating from the sudden closeness of another entity causing the goggles to slide. It was something he hadn't experienced since..., he gasped suddenly and crouched down quickly….to his escape! TO HIS ESCAPE! No one can come into the paper bag….no one…He needed to get over that already! This was his boss! He took a deep breath and said, "Sorry for that sir. I know that was direspectful! I apologize!" He looked up quickly at Black Hat and saw that the hatted male was simply quirking an eyebrow and him, irritation clear, but his voice was still curious, good he wasn't gonna die today….maybe. "Proceed to answer the question Flug," he said lowly.

Flug pulled on his paper bag a bit and sighed, knowing his boss demanded an answer...he was just lucky that Black Hat seemed to be in a less irritable mood when he asked these more um… personal(?) questions?. "Well every human has fat technically, but too much of it is technically bad, but more from shame and physical taxing rather than physically fatal torture, but the phsical taxation leads to more fatal side effects!" The scientist stood up and hugged his bag closer, he felt eyes on him as the demon raised himself upward and said, "So you have this fat you speak of then?"

Flug shrugged, "yeah everyone human does, it is necessary to a small degree, I personally don't have that much on me at all and am actually under average in the fats department partially from um…" He looked up quickly and nervously as he squeaked out, "Stress and lack of food." His eyes once again roamed back to the blueprint and he started to work again before the demon asked, "Where?" The scientist paused and confusedly asked, "what do you mean where?" That was not the question to ask it seemed, because suddenly dark tendrils extended from Black Hat, looking menacing as everything Black Hat used to intimidate….basically….Flug was about ready to piss himself, because it seemed that less irate Black Hat from before was gone!

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN FLUG? I MEANT WHERE IS FAT ON A HUMAN BODY, SO SHOW ME OR I WILL DESTROY EVERY PAPER BAG Y-" Flug's hand shot out to point at himself and he spoke without a thought, pointing to his love handles, stomach, bottom of his arms, neck, legs, butt and all he said as he pointed to each place was the word "here." and ended quickly with, "these are the most common places for humans to develop excess showable fat, sir." He stayed silent and hoped this wouldn't enrage Black hat more, but he explained what he wanted.

The sudden explanation baffled Black Hat...apparently his bodily harm threat was losing it's touch. His eyes averted slightly to his scientist's neck, the pale skin poking out and once again he felt a bit annoyed. Instead of trying again like he wished though to actually have a shown demonstration of fat, he opted instead to go to his resting quarters….Flug had been more stubborn than he had anticipated on the matter and frankly that tired him out. He needed to be ready to go on a trip for a few days anyway, he needed to prepare his materials for the annual meeting between villains and new material gathered in heroes.

"Inform Dementia and 505 that I will be gone for a villain convention, it will be lasting around 4 days. I want the Dehydrator done before I return. Is that clear Dr. FLUG?" Black Hat growled and the scientist shivered, "of course sir." There was a glare his way which stilled him to his core, fear instilled simply by his voice and his gaze….it insured Black Hat's words were final as was the deadline. So was Flug's fate if he didn't get a dehydrator done, but 4 days….that was too easy...that meant he could...relax! He watched as the boss opened the door and closed it behind him, ascending stairs to go to his room, his powers of teleportation never worked in Flug's lab, but usually his boss perferred to walk around the house, maybe it was something about asserting dominance or something? Flug didn't know, but his mind wandered back to the Dehydrator...if he got that done faster he could have fun….for once...Flug felt a genuine smile form on his face underneath, it felt a little maniacal, but they were villains...wasn't that alright?

"Bear, come here! Black Hat is coming home today!" The lizard girl screamed with a heightened voice and the blue haired bear looked up from the current grooming he had been giving his fur as the girl ran over to him, pulling him upward and dancing. Bear made a noise of happiness, the black wearing man was coming back, but then the blue haired bear made a noise of concern. Dementia looked at bear with a confused look and said, "Flug? I haven't seen him since he told us Black Hat was leaving."

505 made a noise again, this one in a distinct sound of distress and the green haired made a smirk on her face and said, "It's been very quiet down there, I wonder if he died?" This comment was obviously made in mirth, but the blue bear took it seriously, and began whimpering. Dementia let out a laugh and said, "Just jokin', you know how he gets when there is a deadline, but usually we seem him sooner….Let's check if he is alive!"

The bear nodded vigorously and followed the jumping girl down to where the doctor remained, and the steps creaked beneath their feet and Bear hated it here, the doctor's other lab was better. It was for the show, but this lab was where the dark hearsay of the scientist Dr. Flug came. The dark lighting, the music that seldom plays here, and the man with a paper bag was now heard.

Dementia and 505 rarely came down here, but FLUG almost always was at the desk working, but he wasn't now. There was a sound that was close, but neither could tell where it was from, It sounded like Flug, but was that….singing? Dementia was alarmed but excited to try and find the hiding man and both were looking up and down for him when suddenly the voice of an angel…. "FLUG! DEMENTIA! 505! WHERE ARE YOU?" ….at least to Dementia the voice was heavenly. 505 made a scared noise as the music stopped and both jumped in surprise as a panel of the floor lifted and a sharp intake came from Flug. Flug stared at them in mutual astoundment that they mirrored back, it was hilarious, like a movie moment in all honesty.

They all stood still and the lizard girl almost went to ask in her usual voice what Flug was doing, but as Black hat's voice reached higher octaves she opted to not do that. She then thought of something a bit more sinister and even Black hat would pat her on the back if she told him. So she went over to Flug and 505 did as well, both of them helping the scrambling professor put down the panel and Flug said, with panic evident in his voice, "Coming Sir!" The green haired girl was confused when Flug turned over to his work desk and reached underneath to get the Dehydrator.

At least that's what Dementia thought it was and they saw as Black Hat descended the stairs into the dark lair of Flug. The man was illuminated, his dark skin, his claw like hands, did he get even more handsome while he was away! Flug walked up to Black hat and the smaller male gave a glance back at her and she felt a bit of pity for the bagged man as she always did. Honestly she was the muscle around here while Bear was mainly there for a pet, a status symbol and also more muscle to Black hat (also prey). Either way, neither of them had to work nearly close to what Flug was putting into the corporation. She looked at Blue beside her and he looked back at her and she was surprised to see Blue was really calm and acting pretty normal, either he knew about all this….he probably did.

If bear could pull off acting like this then surely she could...it wasn't actually quite hard when she looked over at Black Hat and started squealing uncontrollably, it had been 4 days without him!

"BLACK HATTTT~ Welcome back! Kehheeheehee! We were so bored! Well me and Blue anyway! How was your trip?" she asked happily bounding over to him and the man scowled as she came near. She smiled broadly, feeling a little pang in her heart at the sight, she had accepted he wouldn't like her, but she would keep smiling for him. She ran to hug him but as she expected he grasped her lizard hat and threw her to the side where she fell slightly only to catch her grip and rush back to him. This went on for a few more times until she saw the tension leave Black Hat's shoulders as he shouted, "DEMENCIA, GET THE CAMERA READY….YOU TOO FLUFF BALL! AND YOU DR. FLUG!"

The paper bagged male stood up straighter and yelled, "YES SIR!" The dark hatted male growled and said irately, "tell how this blasted thing works so I don't end up looking like a fool and you looking dead." Flug started to shake and he lifted the dehydrator gun and Dementia followed bear, her eyes lingering slightly and a knowing smile appeared on her face, they both were so funny to her. Flug, on the other hand, was shaking half from the very real threat and half from the earlier fact that he had almost been caught. He gulped and handed the weapon to the open hand of his boss who then held it higher and inspected it and Flug told him how it worked. Flug swore the stress of job was worse than a bomb diffuser.

Blast it! The demon thought in utter frustration, the villain laying on his soft satin pillows, the color a purple, a regal color, one that demanded respect. Too bad he didn't think enough to remember human culture, that unlike a living room, humans rarely go into another's bed space. He pulled off his tie and undressed himself till he was left in a tank top, a top hat, and boxers. Curse these human clothes, but mainly curse his attachment or rather his liking for their older ways. Wearing clothes was comforting and in human culture, pride can equal how much clothing or materials you have. Thus his pride made him wear such clothing more normally.

He thought back to the evil villain convention, such a dull name for how amazing evil can be, but nevertheless he went. What kind of villain wouldn't attend that, but moreover he was a businessman and connections meant business. He heard some disturbing rumors when he shapeshifted into a plainer hero ad asked around about himself, boasting about his own company's products. It was shameful to share, but it was also evil of him to do so and he never said anything untruthful, his products were good, he was an excellent villain...that's why rumors needed to be spread.

He also heard some rumors too, from people who had bought his products, found them to be outstanding...outstanding enough though to maybe cause trouble for himself with other villains. He know that he was strong enough to not worry about anything, but he heard another rumor about Flug that was particularly more outstanding than any of his own boasting. That he had been seen around by other villains. Black Hat hadn't seen any odd behavior with his scientist, and had been even a little before the convention checking up on Flug. He asked questions on human anatomy or rather weaknesses, which were actually interesting since they were necessary for him to make new ideas, but...he sighed. He took off his monocle lense and a tendril of shadow crafted from him snaked its way to the light switch and turned it off. After a moment he thought about the rumors more and opened up his left eye. It saw the night like it was day, it was helpful, but otherwise it caused headaches in actual light.

So night was when he could see calmly, not hear the hum of electricity and just look at things, it cleared his mind. He remembered the convention, he killed some people there that had been….less than friendly, but no one would miss. He listened in on conversations, but he had been near the science department, looking for ideas to filtch off of, but heard instead a familiar name, "Dr. Flug." He whipped his heard around to some scientist talking, he could not get close or he would raise suspicion, but he listened from a distance through the ruckus, heard most of it. Mentions that they had seen Dr. Flug around and Black Hat knew that Dr. Flug never left his lab so it was strange moreover.

He brushed it off at the time thinking it was preposterous, but it was still lingering there. If he was going to get information, he thought about going somewhere local if Flug had indeed been able to go out and about without his knowing. Black Hat doubted it would be to anywhere troublesome, the man probably hung out at the human landfills or toy stores. He might as well check the bars after checking with Flug tonight, maybe he should even give a free day tonight to see if later in the week he got a date for these Flug sightings.

He looked down at the ground and grunted slightly in irritation, he was tired, so much socializing was still even after hundreds of years, was still painful. He sat up and used the shadows to make the clothes disappear and reappear to him. He put back on his suit to look presentable and put back on his monocle before he switched eyes, flicking the door open with a tendril and shutting it as well. He heard the fluffy pest downstairs with the sound of a television and he heard Dementia laughing about something. He paid no heed, but rather looked over out the windows, he was going to see Flug relatively early. He wondered what his scientist was doing vaguely when he wasn't working on his assignments from him. Back Hat paused midstep for a moment and thought suddenly….that he had no clue what Flug did when he wasn't working in fact. Before he started asking questions about humans, he had never checked in on Flug or told him anything after giving an assignment. With the furry pest and Dementia, when he was bored he would meander around them until he felt bored of it so he had an idea of what they did, but Flug….he never realized this till now.

He felt anger pulsate through him as he realized his own mistake! Him! A mistake! Unthinkable! He heard a sudden flurry to the right and saw Dementia and Bear staring at him and when they met his gaze they turned. He narrowed his eyes, but saw that both his assistants were actually trembling. Dementia rarely did anything close to fear when he was around and a glimpse of black caught his eye. He looked to the side to see his tendrils forming into snakes, ah, that's why. He forced himself to look to reason as he always did when he made mistakes, Flug was still a coward and easily could die by his hand, there was no need to be worked up like this. His power seemingly calmed as did his aura and he heard the bear make a noise of concern and he faced them simply saying, "Mind your business and go to sleep." Both stood quickly and rushed up the stairs to their respective rooms, but not without looking at Black hat again. He sighed and moved onto the hallway where the stairs down to Flug would be.

He walked with his mind jumping to conclusions, he really was quite calm given the situation, but what was a solution to this? Keeping Flug indoors entirely, while nice in theory made for bad work and often leads to humans getting sick from what he had heard. He could though….follow him and see where he normally goes, but it would be easier to demand it out of Flug. He went down the staircase and opened the door to the laboratory and paused...where was Flug? He surely hadn't gone anywhere…, but he was also early to see him. There was no way to sneak out without setting off an alarm, so how was Flug disappearing? He paced around the room looking for clues and going through options. He can't be kidnapped by anyone in a room that prevents teleportation and walls of the finest metals and at the same time Flug couldn't have portaled out of here….so where was he?

He was lost in thought when his super senses picked up on something beneath him, it was faint and he wouldn't have caught it any other time except when the room was silent. He looked down to see a rug beneath him, his eyes glaring at the piece of adornment, before a tendril threw it to the wall. Black hat looked in actual surprise when he saw a panel, he would be lying if he didn't say he was think he had missed something like this after the times he had been down here. He lifted the opening softly and saw that it delved into, not a muddy ground or soil passage way, but dark brown tile and bright light. To think the little scoundrel hid so much from him was interesting. He certainly had a new opinion on the human scientist, he should be angry, he knew he should, but the smile worked its way onto his face.

He had thought that Flug wasn't very deviant, that he was just a man who made his weapons and nothing ever would be added to his mental profile of the doctor. Seems like hatted human has a bit more class and more ambition perhaps. He wanted to see where this would lead to and while he was sure that Flug would never betray him for fear of his life, that isn't to say the little moronic genius couldn't have accidentally been spied on. With a small jump, his feet hit tile and the tall male got to see around the lighting, it all looked professional and once again confused him on how Flug was able to do all this without him noticing.

To be honest with himself, he always found Flug to be a bit boring, but absolutely fun to mess with it. As he walked this long hallway to a door, he found himself questioning some things about the man. H reached the door to see their was security on it, but Black Hat laughed and pushed his body underneath the door, he manipulated shadows thus he moved like shadows, anywhere he pleased. He paused as he stood in the doorway and darkness surrounded him. He took off his lense and switched eyes and found himself enamored slightly with the array of things. Black Hat thought that he would find maybe another lab or maybe something much darker like a morgue, but he was wrong.

What he found was a living space, a luxurious one at that. He stood among a large room, it held a piano, a microphone, books upon books, model airplanes that hung from strings in the air, a small hammock and underneath it was a twin bed. The room filled with rock geodes and the bed was colored a light blue. There were arm chairs and Black Hat tested one out by sitting in it, it was black and it fit his height perfectly. He enjoyed it and briefly processed this and what he planned to do about this. His employees hiding secrets from him in his own home was infuriating, but he couldn't help the small bit or satisfaction or pride that he had certainly picked a scientist whose skills were superior to any normal human.

He sighed and crossed his legs, his shadow tendrils were out and reaching behind the chair to touch the covers of the books, Black Hat reading titles where he sat. Some were medical books, some scientific, some fantasy, the genres were all over the place and he wondered if Flug had even read most of these books. It seems that the man rarely had time to do that with assignments he gave him, but here it was, proof that Flug had enough time to make things like this and exactly how long had it been going on?

Black Hat realized something very quickly that he passed over, that he had never given Flug a room upstairs, he hadn't noticed that before. So he made his own room? Black Hat was beginning to see his own negligence with his employee. Humans were so complicated, Black hat sighed and then stilled suddenly as he heard a noise from the side. Then part of the wall opened up, a hidden doorway and suddenly noise was heard better, it was definitely Flug. So he actually does go outside then….very clever Dr. Flug. He heard grumbling and he wondered what was taking the human so long until he paused at the sight that came through the was not a typical look for the doctor as he came in leather pants, a black sleeveless hoodie with rips showing a white tank top underneath, and the hood on his head, shielding him.

Black hat then smelled blood and saw a broken mask, it looked like a smoke mask, but there was broken lenses and a bit of blood. The demonic being could sense or rather hear the sound of a humming plasma gun, he then heard Flug speak lowly muttering, "Stupid motherfuckers….damn well jumping me…..going for my face of all things, fucking ignorant fucks." The tall man was alarmed by the words coming from Flug, looks like he had some guts, but maybe not with him….good….that meant he feared him. He watched silently, not giving away anything as Flug through the mask at the wall with a grunt then a sigh as he started to take off the hoodie, dropping it on the ground.

Black Hat observed the scientist more in his….natural habitat. The skin that had been hidden when he asked about it now was showing and without warning his shadows could map out the skin without detection, bumps. They were like burns, and as the man unclothed a bit more, Black Hat retracted his shadows, he knew what he needed to, and he had made a decision and he waited for the man to get done changing. His demonic eye catching a glimpse of Flug without his hat, but only from the back of him...he had a mohawk? Is that what humans call it when there is some hair in a row standing up? There it was, a red mohawk then, Flug ran a hand through his hair and it seemed to flop forward, but it was about time to give him the biggest scare of his life as he watched the man put on his bag and strap on his goggles, he heard Flug say, "Now back to work."

Flug clapped twice and before the lights switched on, Black Hat switched eyes back before his other burned. Flug turned, looking now like the Flug he knew and when the man looked in the corner at Black hat he froze. Ah the sound of a scared heartbeat, nothing quite gets much better. "Flug," the taller man stated lowly and the heartbeat went even higher, there was no answer so Black hat continued, "What is this place you have seemingly created without my knowledge or without my permission?"

He saw the shaking on Flug and Black Hat felt a high run through him as he continued on in a only vaguely threatening voice, "At the villain convention, there were rumors about you, you know." This time Flug fell to his knees a bit, and the whispered words, "S-sir." The next words were bit off as Black hat resumed his own little game of how long he could keep the hatted man in this level of panic, "Rumors that you had been outside of all things, you a person who never leaves the lab, or at least, so it would seem." He gave a look towards Flug who immediately met the gaze with wide eyes of fear and looked down at the ground.

"Anyway, so here we are, care to tell me Flug. How all this happened without my know how?"He waited and waited and finally Flug spoke softly, "Sir I am so sorry, Pleas-" Black hat glared, this was not the response he requested and said in a low growl, "Shut up with your primal sniveling and tell me HOW did you do all this," he gestured to the room, "without me noticing?"

Black Hat looked at flug and saw the way the shoulders slumped, there was no more fear, seemed like there was only acceptance. The taller male never planned on killing Flug, he was still much too valuable alive, but Flug didn't need to know that. The hatted male looked up and sighed lowly, he seemed bored as he explained, "Sir, you pay me a decent wage, i never eat much and materials I buy for projects are on our company card, plus my living expenses are paid for by the company as well. I simply saved up the money and built a few robots in my spare time to dig, to keep digging and connect it to a library, someplace inconspicuous to walk out of at most times of the day."

"I ended up connecting this passage to a bar whose owner i am friends with. He works for another villain, and understands the risk i took making something like that. From there it was simple to send things to the bar, month by month i would either order or carry things down the passageway with some robots. Nothing too much for me to handle before I sleep. I never had a proper bedroom so i made one to sleep in one the occasion that you go some place and I actually have time to sleep and when i am tired i seem to accumulate knowledge easier, so i read until I fall asleep for 3 hours. I created this place for when I actually get time to myself. Also I just used sound proof walls, nothing too much. So sir, are you going to kill me?"

Flug ended his tired tirade and just held his hands out looking at them, but Black hat narrowed his eyes and asked next, "Where do you go when you leave exactly then Flug? How do i know you aren't giving up secrets to another villain or maybe even a hero?" He watched as Flug's eyes avoided his gaze and he clenched his human fist and Black hat waited for an answer. "I leave to get away from everything, but often times I get into fights because of how I look. They never recognize me though so I don't know how they would know it was me."

Black Hat paused for a moment, processing what had been said before looking at Flug, "Get away you say. What do you mean by that?" asked Black Hat and Flug looked away once again worried and mumbled out softly, his demon ears hearing it, "Just to see people, make connections, relieve stress, get out and see the world a bit." Black Hat pursed his lips slightly and looked down at Flug, he twisted himself to the side and threw his legs over the armrest. This day had been tiring and this chair entirely too comfortable, which made him make a decision unlike him as he said, "Flug."

"Y-yes Black Hat sir!" the human man stuttered and the taller male looked at him from his new view, it appears humans were always changing and ever still a complex species. "Answer me this question I have about humans, and then I will let you have a day off and not kill you," Flug stood from his kneeling position and held his fingers together in a familiar fearful gesture and his boss made a noise of exhaustion as he spoke, his fingers gingerly pressing into his neck, trying to uncoil his tense shoulders. "What are some relaxing things humans do?"

Flug seemed to stiffen up slightly as he nervously babbled, "Well, sometimes humans go to see something entertaining like looking at art, movies, or getting light or um...very physical exercise, having social interaction, or soothing things to an individual or a um...general sensis." Black Hat raised an eyebrow and asked again, "Which do you partake in when you are out then?" Flug looked a little sheepish and said with his stutter in full force, "I um...I go to the bar, and i um...i get a drink...an alcoholic drink sometimes if I have extra time to sleep it off...then I uh...I play some music at the bar….I dance i um...I get into fights-"

Black Hat grasped the side of the cushion as sudden boisterous laughter unfitting of a demon his age to have suddenly sounded. He couldn't help it when he looked over at Flug and imagined him actually trying to fight them….it was amusing. Flug looked sheepish again and Black Hat tried to quell more laughter as he cleared his throat and said, "Well fighting then, I assume you lose-" "No sir." The demon looked over at the interjection, a confident one and saw a simple look in the hatted man's goggles as he said a little more darkly, "I always win."

"I see, then why are you always so nervous and frightened like an earthling animal," asked Black Hat and he heard Flug stutter again, "Well, I um...there is no way I can beat you sir, or even Dementia in a uh fair fight….so I am scared, but...sometimes I am just jumpy...you know sir….when you just need to hit something or feel a rush suddenly and it makes you jittery….Sometimes it's that…..but that doesn't happen that much anymore." Flug looked up and the demon made a small laugh at that and gave a smile that was anything but evil. "It's good you know your place Flug, but...you have betrayed my trust."

The scientist's eyes widened behind the goggles and there was shaking again, but as Black hat smelled the air he knew it was definitely fear. Black hat knew he simply asserting his dominance and intimidating his own employee, but he really couldn't stop his body's emotional reactions. The way his tendrils grew like branches upward like waves, even as he layed, he looked up casually to see the familiar sight of hands reaching out himself. Extensions of himself were normal to him, but humans found it terrifying and as the hands reach forward. He found it fun when he touched a human with his self protected skin, the way he could feel every ounce of fear.

The tendrils moved forward and the first touch he could feel was on what Flug had called a love handle, he had researched it at the convention and figured out it was a place where humans had no bones, simple muscles and fat tissue. Flug made no noise, no screams like others, but he seemed to be in shock. The next tendril hand touched where the human heart would be and it beat strong and hard against the shadowed limb, Black hat looking at Flug from relaxed position still. He sat up however as he needed to teach Flug something very important in this industry.

'Secrets get you killed.'

Lucky for the scientist that it took so long to get to this point or Black Hat would have done worse to him otherwise. Flug produced good work and was fun to tease, but more importantly he knew his place. Black Hat stood and walked over to Flug as the tendrils become amassed on the scientist, not pushy but simply constricted his arms, a threat to break them, a threat to intimidate, and a show. That 'this' little stunt he could pull was only a fraction of what he could do, that Dr. Flug should make sure that he chooses very carefully what he would say next.

"You have 2 options Dr. Flug, as you now can see, I don't take to hiding things, ESPECIALLY in my own home, very lightly. Weigh these options carefully before you choose them," the demonic being felt the human's throat slightly rise and audible gulping sound come from him. Black hat crouched in a very casual way, something he rarely did even by himself, but he looked Flug dead in the eye and growled out the options, watching for a reaction or anything suspicious. "You have 2 options, one, is that you show me everything you have been hiding. Every secret of this room, every place you have been outside here, every bit of your identity or identities you have ever had, and anything else that I ask you about….or,"

Black Hat paused with a somewhat bored look as he watched the scientist breath get heavy as he said the first option, he made a small grin as he moved his skin, and a sudden popping of a shoulder bone he had read about became very much out of place. There was silence after the pop, but then he heard it, the scream, a bit higher than normally a male would have, but the thrill of the sound was still fun, even if it felt soured by the fact that it was his scientist making that noise of pain.

"I will take a whole day off learning experimentally what the human anatomy is like, just imagine you explaining to me every pain I cause you only so I can redo it with more precision until torturing a human becomes as simple as a breath. Which won't take very long, because you know me well enough Dr. Flug, that when it comes to being evil there are none more evil than I. Why stop there though when I could torture you every day after you make a weapon for me to use on you later...you may even die while I am learning and I may never know the difference...So Dr. Flug," Black Hat listens with bated breath as the paper hatted scientist still screamed slightly, his head now touching the ground, his other arm grabbing his dislocated one.

The pale man had heard it, he heard Black Hat and he thought carefully while in his pained haze, his thoughts measuring both options, one minute, 5 minutes, 10 minutes before the dark male's tendrils once again had an active role and jostle the shoulder, Flug exclaimed a whimper of pain before his pained brain picked an answer away from pain. "FINE, NO MORE SECRETS SIR! PLEASE SIR! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Flug shouted , his head scraping the ground before there was another painful jostle before the pain completely dissipated. The shoulder had been put back but Flug continued to gulp for air desperately, his eyes leaking with salty tears. What had he done?

He froze in fear when he felt the tendrils of shadow wrapped around him shift, he felt a sharp thing point at his throat and he stared transfixed as he looked at Black hat smiling cruel look that sent shivers down his spine. Glimmering white teeth, his hat shadowing the black pupils that looked wide, and a smile told Flug he had made a good choice, because if he had chosen the other choice, he had no doubt Black hat would've done just as he said and more. That didn't mean he had to like the fact that he had to….reveal….all his secrets...oh god what has he done.

"Since today has been...eventful, I am tired and plan to rest and you Dr. Flug will be ready when i issue a new assignment tomorrow and then I will come down and ask you a question, so make sure to be here when I arrive whenever I wish tomorrow. Is that clear Dr. Flug?" The demon asked lowly, his tendrils receding when Flug replied yes and the scientist heard the smugness in his voice when the male replied, "Good." Without another word his villainous boss slipped out of sight reminding him that if he hadn't been good at what he does, he would have been dead, indefinitely dead.

Black Hat walked out from the laboratory with a smile, he felt content, he felt evil, and the fact that he was going to learn more on humans was especially good. His mind wandered back to the doctor's cry of pain, at the moment he had felt a sudden jolt to his heart or what a demon's equivalent was, but he had been wrong. It felt like pain, which didn't bother him in the slightest, but he chalked the feeling up to seeing a useful human making him do something stupid to validate that he was indeed useful…

However he couldn't explain why the thought of knowing more about his human employee made him somewhat excited, just like when he asked to see Flug's skin. He didn't plan to do that, but he could remember vividly whenever Flug showed skin, he always looked. His tendrils flared up again, he was jealous of his extra limbs at the moment, one touched Flug's bare akin and though he technically could feel it, things often felt different in his own actual hands. He yearned to get close enough to do that again, but of course, in a way that was with dignity and finesse. His demonic heart palpitated a bit harder and he once again brushed it aside, this time as simple irritation.

Aryes: So! How did I do! DO you like their characters? Do you like my Flug hair choice mawhahaha! I like to think that Flug is a little more resilient and stronger than he looks and also GUYS! TELL ME SOME FUN SECRET HEADCANNONS YOU HAVE ABOUT FLUG!

I WANT TO SEE IF ANYONE HAS A FLUG HEADCANNON THAT WOULD WORK AS A FLUG SECRET~

Let me know in the comment sections some Flug headcannons! Even things about Flugs past would work~ XD

I hope I did good and that some people like it AND yes, eventual paperhat (I am all about that paperhat, but I like keeping realism to their characters.!) So yay~

Till next time~

~Aryes


End file.
